Get Off My Sister
by Wicked Ms.Clown
Summary: He never really healed from when he was separated from his dear sis, now she's back with some kid and he tries to stop her from sucking faces with his enemy, Sendoh.


**_Disclaimer: _**_I have no right whatsoever to copyright Slam Dunk. But if my name just happened to be Dr.T (which it is not) I would jump in joy to realize that I actually own it all. _

_In the words of **Iluvenis Telperien **"Blast him - Lucky genius."_

**_Title_**

_Get Off My Sister_

**_Chapter 1: _**

_It's like a prologue or epilogue, whichever it is. So it's kinda long... sorry... but please bare with me, I never write so long chapters and this is the only one. The other upcoming chapters are not even in the same zip code as long. _o'.'o

_---- 3 ---- 3 _

**-whack-**

Someone had distinctly disturbed him of his sleep. This was obviously an unforgivable crime. The perpetrator had stepped into his sanctuary of dreams. Well, he didn't actually dream, but it was close enough.

Ok, so maybe just seeing a magazine with his picture on it and printed below (or occasionally it would be above) in bold italics _'_**World's_ #1 Player_**_'_, isn't dreaming but it sure gave pleasure.

**-whack-**

He ignored it the first time but...

**-whackwhack-**

Aah, a double whacking. How very intriguing. 'Tis a mosquito. "..." Of course, he continued on sleeping.

"Rukawa! You lazy bum! Wake up!" the teacher charged to Rukawa's desk holding a huge piece of wood in his hand while breathing hard and rough like a rhino.

"Sir Okiwa! He's not worth it! We're begging! Put that down please!!" the students held on to the teacher trying to stop him, holding his arms as he waved them about like a mad man.

"Sir Okiwa! Don't do that to poor Rukawa! He has no idea, he's just a growing man who needs his rest! sniffsniff" on the other end of the room the female population had knelt to the ground praying for the survival of their handsome idol.

"Rukawa dear please wake up before he kills you! Rukawa-kun!!"

The everyday familiar sounds of Class 2-11. Though he hated to admit it, whatever her name was was right. He was just a growing man who needed a rest...or five. _Maybe I should try learning something for once._

His left part of the brain began a very interesting conversation._ Maybe you should stop thinking non sense._ The right brain chipped in on the conversation._ Or maybe you should just stop talking to yourself, Rukawa. You don't have a brain._ The left argued. _But I do have a brain, why would you otherwise be talking to me? See, and I just used it._

He patted himself at the back imaginarily for that smart remark.

"Kaede Rukawa!! Get up you brainless piece of..." the teacher was interrupted. One by one the students went to check the teacher that was now lying on the floor with eyes going round and round.

"Uh...Sir Okiwa..." one of the male students squatted down and started poking the teacher on the arm

_ That, was for telling an insensitive lie and ruining my happiness in the middle of a congratulations on telling myself that I do in fact have a brain._ said the left, _Well done ol' chap. _said the right, _Arigatou._

"He punched the teacher... again."

_"_Hn._" _was his silent reply as he slowly made his way back to magazine-picture land.

_---- 3_

Rukawa felt a need to tackle Sakuragi to the ground for rubbing it in his face that their team had lost.

_ "_NYAHAHAH!! BAKA KITSUNE, YOU LOST!! DID I NOT TELL YOU ALL NOT TO PASS TO HIM??_"_ Sakuragi poked all of the sophomore players on the chest for being 'stupid'.

_ Idiot doesn't realize we were in the same team. I am not going to lower myself down to his point. "_Do'aho._"_ I said simply and was proud of it. It ticked him off easily.

_ "_Nani?!! What did you call me?!_"_ Rukawa didn't feel the need to open his eyes to see that the baka was red. The radiation of that monkey was so powerful that he might've actually blown up... hmm...

_ "_Oi! You bakas no fighting! We need to practice, now get on with it._" _Miyagi said trying to sound sophisticated and superior, keeping his cool. Sakuragi was about to start running when a voice struck him hard

_"_Do'aho._" _well, he did ask.

_---- 3_

The girl took one look at the reflection starring blankly from a TV shop window. She looked up and down seemingly dissatisfied. She looked down at her sneakers. Untied. From being in such a hurry she forgot completely about tying them. She bent down and made very strict, tight knots.

She stood up once again to look for loose hair strands from her shoulder length dark hair that was tied (liker her sneakers) strictly and tightly high in the back. Next, her oversized navy blue t-shirt with the sleeves pulled up to the shoulder, no stains. Her black somewhat short shorts barely seen under the shirt. She studied her porcelain legs, she shook her head in dissatisfaction at them. To her she needed to throw up more. But she was of perfect figure.

_"_Let's go! Let's go!_"_ the little boy complained with the cutest pout on his face while tugging on her arm, removing her from her trance. Unbelievable how a 5 year old can be so strong and cute at the same time. She finally gave in. He handed her his blue oversized cap and she placed it on her head backwards.

After walking a few blocks he had become tired and asked her to carry him on her back. She reluctantly agreed. She had given in on his pout. A few more minutes later she had finally found it.

**'Shohoku High School'**. With great effort she had conquered and the boy jumped from her back. _"_I wonder where the basketball gym is._"_ she thought aloud.

After looking around for a few moments some voices were heard

_"_See?! I told you we would get caught for peeping into the girl's bathroom!_"_ a curly blonde boy complained

_"_Oh put a lid on it!_"_ another one with a mustache said

_"_Ah... 30 minutes of 'discipline talk'... and 2 hours of detention on Saturday..._"_ the fat one sighed deeply

She approached them with caution, assuring herself on the way that she had 2 hours experience of kick boxing _If they touch you....what do you do? YOU KICK THEM HARD!!_ A tiny sweat drop formed on her forehead.

She decided to go for the traditional D.I.D.S. Damsel In Distress Scream.

There was a high possibility that there were still more peeping toms from the Discipline Talk that would come to her help. Hah! What was she thinking? If they ever came, why would they pay attention to a fat, ugly freak like her? Her face frowned at this thought... she was nothing but a sad sap. Well, to her.

_"_He-ey, excuse me..?_"_ she held the little boy's hand tighter and tapped the guy that had hair resembling Elvis Presley's. In a moment she felt herself shiver

_"_What?_" _He said before even turning around.

They all started to look at her and she decided to be ready to take a deep breath as soon as she was finished asking _"_Doanyofyouknowwherethebasketballgymis?_"_ said in one fast sentence

deepbreath She could feel the fat one decend near her from behind. She took the little boy in front of her and put her arms around him. She was ready to sacrifice him and shout take him and let me live! After all, he owed her... a lot. Changing the dypies of a tiny bubble of a baby causes emotional scars.

Considering also the fact of vomit and early morning cries... a lot just isn't enough. _"_Who are those weirdo..._"_ I covered his mouth with my hand. _"_Heheheh._"_ she tried to give out an innocent smile which she could feel looked goofy.

_ "_Cute kid._"_ Elvis speaks. Not exactly in the same dreamy voice... but hey, it was an effort and she was ready for an applause. But then he just smiled.

_"_You're not a student from here are you?_"_ the fatso said suspiciously

_ "_Umm... no and I'm not a spy if you're wondering. I go to school at home. We just moved from France._"_ she was very much ready to tell all the details of her life if they would just either tell her where the hell is the gym or go away.

The fatso looked at me for a moment and shook my hand with a flushed face. _"_Welcome to Shohoku High School my dear!! Come! Let us show you where the gym is!!_"_ this was just too weird... if we don't compare it to her life that is.

_ "_Yeah, we were just about to go there anyway hahahahahah!_"_ she had not the slightest idea idea what was funny. she put my hand once again on the little boy's open mouth, she suspected criticism was near bound that mouth.

She was happy to see a big gym in front of her. They were at the opening of the gym. Very near 3 girls who were cheering very loudly "Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!!" She took my eyes off of them and set them straight forward to a certain raven haired player.

He was silently fighting with a #10 jersey red haired player. She wasn't sure though if that was the exact same raven haired boy she once knew almost 8 years ago. We were now both 17, but with very different lives as she saw.

She had an urge to just go and hug him and tell him everything, apologize for everything. But something stopped her and all she could do... or rather couldn't do was stop tears rolling from her eyes.

_ "_Hey, why are you crying?_"_ the fat guy asked her with a sudden warming feeling "Isn't this the gym? Against violence? Are there other gyms we don't know of?!"

_ "_No.. this is the right gym..._"_ she said sniffing in between... she was happy yet angry at the same time, she placed her hands on her mouth trying to stop the words forming in her mouth to be spoken out loud.

"Then what's the matter?" Elvis patted me as the little boy started looking up at her with his innocent puppy dog eyes...

_---- 3_

_{Rukawa POV}_

"Why you idiot kitsune! How _dare_ you insult the tensai?! #&$%...!!!" he worded 'dare' like it was the most elusive crime anyone could commit. And may I remind everyone I only said _one _word. This was a remarkable everyday event.

The monkey was so close to punching my rather stiff self then like a fly swatter the God sent paper fan landed on his head with a loud bash.

Then I felt a cold shiver pass down my spine. By instinct I turned around to see that baka's friends follow a girl holding the hand of a little boy, and the other hand covering her mouth. That Youhei guy tapped her on the shoulder and she looked to the side...

Her eyes in tears. I was about to turn away, but I noticed something dangling from the hand she had removed from her mouth. A familiar silver bracelet with a small oval transparent stone. And a tiny maple leaf inside the oval stone.

I knew at once why it was familiar...

...I made that.

_---- 3 ---- 3 _

_**Author's Notes: **Flames, kindly reviews, whatever. Anyway I updated this chapter again. I find this way of writing so much better and I gave away too much in the older version.. ' anyway (again) I also found in multiple Japanese baby name sites that Kaede is a female name. Lol _:P


End file.
